Development of a bioerodible system for long term delivery of spermicide. This will include the development of an improved water soluble foaming suppository which melts at 36-37 degrees c and which delivers 40% of nonoxynol-9 during the first minute after insertion into the vagina. Also, the above will include the development of an improved bioerodible film which delivers spermicide, nonoxynol-9.